What Is A Hero To Me?
by Dragon of Sakura
Summary: Harry is starting to doubt himself and everyone around him. He wants to be happy and normal not a hero. Can he find his own hero in the most unlikly of people. D&H slash


Disclamer: I own none of the characters and the books. They all belong to the great J K Rowling.  
  
Please R&R it would mean a lot to me and even make some suggestions.  
  
They Say A Hero Will Save Us?  
  
What are heroes? A big load of crap if you ask me. Everyone expects me to be the hero. Save them all. Risk my life for theirs. Die so they can live. I never asked for this. But I guess its fate. Look at me the typical hero type. Hard childhood, parents dead, taken in by family that looks kind but in reality are cruel and heartless. Then save from them and brought into a world where everyone already knows me, for, in a time before I can remember I had already saved them once. Even though that wasn't really me it was my mums sacrifice, her love for me. My name represents hope to all except me.  
  
Just cause I have the luck of the devil and escape every scrap I get into and protect the ones I love dose not make me a hero anyone would do it. It doesn't mean I want to save everyone. I mean some people don't even deserve saving. God listen to me, I the boy who live, people would be shocked to if they could read my thoughts. Cause I'm the great saviour Harry Potter, yer right I just a boy.  
  
Where's my hero, wont someone save me? Please?  
  
Harry rolled over flipping on to his stomach burying his head into his pillow. These thoughts had been plaguing him since last summer when Voldermont had been restored to full power. There had been a massive rush of media at the time, proposing how, with Harry around, the wizading world was still safe from Voldermont, declaring him the saviour, he'd beaten him once why not again? At the time Harry was flatter and worried at how Voldermont would react. I mean a blatant sign of disrespect, but nothing happened. But soon with more and more of these stories Harry was feeling the pressure. And Volermont still lay in the undergrounds waiting. Till, Harry presumed, everyone's guard had been let down to make a full frontal attack.  
  
"God I wish people would realise my name is 'The Boy Who Lived' not 'The Boy Who Defeated The Most Evil Wizard Ever'" Harry sighed as he pull himself out of bed. "I just don't think I'm strong enough to have everyones hopes resting on me, I can't do this alone." Harry trudged off to the bathroom to get ready for another day of "What if the ends today and oh Harry you'll save us won you?"  
  
When Harry walked into the main hall for breakfast, confronted with the sight of Hermione and Ron glaring at each other with what he couldn't, tell if it was passion or anger. He chuckled to himself 'At lest I have those two still!' Harry thought happily 'But what happens they finally get together? No doubt they will, will I be left by my self, I mean is it cause of me they haven't got it together yet.' Harry pondered more, suddenly feeling very lonely and self centered, not at all liking where this train of thoughts was going. 'Ahhh this is so confusing. OK Harry take a deep breath and calm. I'm being selfinsh I want them to be happy I should take a step back, but they wont let if they think I'll be lonely, if they thought I have some one too then maybe..' "Yes that's it!' Harry accidentally declared aloud in joy. "My god Potter could it be you have finally got that pathetic excuses for a brain to work" came a familiar drawling voice from behind him. 'Oh my god did I say that aloud' Harry's mind screamed 'with stupid Malfoy around to take the piss to.' Harry turned round to lash back and was confronted with a beautiful pair of silver eyes, dancing with malice. 'Oh my GOD! Did I just think of Malfoy as beautiful YUCK!' "Shut up you blonde ferret" He snapped back to try and hide his repulsion at thinking Malfoy's eyes beautiful and his and embarrassment for staring. "Shess Potter you stand there in cloud cockoo land blocking the door way and make random comments which make absolutely no sense. what do you expect me to say? Its just to easy." Malfoy smirked his eyes redirecting to were Harry was originally looking. "Humm it seems like you're a third wheel now, a scarface? Now Weasel and the mudblood are so cosy. Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to refuse my friendship in the first year" his tone going from amused to a hint of sad. " I wouldn't have let you out of my sight" Draco whisper under his breath before walking away. "Hu? What just happened? Malfoy? Maybe??????"  
  
TO BE CONTINUED.. 


End file.
